First and Last
by nautika
Summary: Archery time with Aragorn, Legolas and Faramir. Written for Teitho Challenge.


First and Last 

By nautika

_February 2007 Teitho challenge 'That's a First'_

_Summary: Aragorn, Faramir and Legolas at archery practice._

_Author's notes: I meant to hold off on posting this until I cleaned it up or did a rewrite on it, but it's Easter and no one seems to be online anywhere. I thought there might be someone out there who needed a new story to read, so here it is. _

_I got the original idea from a friend and then read something by NiRi (Nieriel Raina) that gave me the idea to make it an archery-related event and include Faramir and Legolas. If you haven't read NiRi, I recommend you do, especially if you are an elf fan!_

First and Last 

With so many pressures in rebuilding Gondor, Aragorn normally enjoyed the time spent at archery practice with Faramir and Legolas.

Both archers easily out shot him, but he himself was better than average with a bow, and enjoyed their company, so losing to them rarely bothered him. Today, however, their time together followed a particularly tiresome and recurrent debate with one of his council members and, as a result, his companions' zealous teasing was wearing on his nerves.

Swallowing a retort he knew they did not deserve as they laughed behind him, Aragorn hurriedly bent down to retrieve his arrow from the ground where it had landed after going astray. His outstretched hand was about an inch from the ground when a sharp pain in his back caused him to freeze in place.

Unaware of his discomfort, his friends continued their banter. "Cease your stalling, Aragorn!"

"Yes, we still have much to teach you about hitting a target."

Bent over and mentally bracing himself to ask for aid, Aragorn paused to wonder why neither Faramir nor Legolas ever seemed to realize there was also a great deal Legolas could teach Faramir. Never were these two so united as when they tormented Aragorn.

Aragorn's free hand went slowly to his back, but he showed no signs of standing.

"Aragorn?" There was a hint of suspicion mixed with the concern in Faramir's voice. He had learned to be cautious around these two who had been playing pranks since Aragorn was a youth. Faramir's more formal upbringing had initially made it difficult for him to adapt to the mischief these two royals instigated. He had really been quite honored when they began including him and even though he had not responded well to the first time **he** was the victim, Faramir had secretly been quite pleased.

Now, Aragorn muttered something that the other man could not understand. When Faramir looked at Legolas, knowing his elven hearing could not have missed the words; he found Legolas caught between confusion and laughter.

"He says he is stuck."

"Oh, no. His back has gone out!"

"Really? Where would it go?" Legolas jested before following Faramir across the practice yard. Perhaps this was serious. The Steward's pace was brisk.

"Aragorn, try to relax. The pain is in your lower back?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Aragorn's response came through clinched teeth.

"This happens to Madril from time to time." Madril had served as a Ranger in Ithilien and now was a member of Faramir's staff.

"What is the treatment for this malady? Is it serious?"

"Painful, but not serious. A day or two in bed and he will be back on his feet…moving slowing for a couple of days, but on his feet."

"It seems Minas Tirith has a new healer!" Aragorn interjected sharply. The pain was bad enough without being discussed as if he were not there! When he was a ranger, he wished to be unseen, but not here in the Citadel where he was King!

Faramir grinned at Legolas. "The pain makes Madril irritable, too. It must be very intense."

"Faramir…" The King's voice was low and threatening, as near to a growl as his Steward had ever heard.

"My apologies, Aragorn. We will get you to the Houses of Healing as quickly as we can. Are you able to straighten up some now?"

While they had been speaking, Faramir had been massaging the King's back, hoping to ease his pain. His success appeared marginal. Wishing to see his friend treated as soon as possible, Legolas passed his bow and quiver to Faramir and gently lifted Aragorn into his arms. The King's Guard, who valiantly tried to remain invisible as they protected their charge, took this as a sign there assistance was needed and came to meet the three companions. Faramir sent one ahead to alert the Houses of Healing, while he and another guard carried two bows and quivers each. By the time they reached the Houses, the Chief Healer had a room prepared. Minutes later, he had completed a physical assessment of the King and delivered the unwelcome diagnosis. 

"It happens to us all as we get older, Your Highness."

"But it has never happened to **me** before!"

"Then you are now experiencing a first and a last event, sire. The first time it has happened and the last time you will be able to say, honestly, that it has never happened before."

The only sound in the room was that of Aragorn's teeth grinding together as he resisted the temptation to have the healer thrown from the room.

End


End file.
